


何烈山下

by wyolica



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyolica/pseuds/wyolica
Summary: 我们之间还有胜于爱情的：一种心照不宣。——《火》





	何烈山下

* 

他穿奶油色风衣、香槟色棉质马甲、纯白衬衫与米色长裤，配藕灰色格纹领结；地狱业火包裹着他，如同烛焰包裹烛芯。眼前站的是：加百列、米迦勒、乌利尔。他感到有什么东西在火中飞快地凋零，像阳光下的晨雾。

“我讨厌火。”克鲁利低声说，用亚茨拉斐尔的形貌和声音。

*

那位天使站在人群之外，手里托着祂那顶崭新入时的高筒毡帽，侧脸凝重。克鲁利踌躇片刻，朝祂晃过去。

今天的伊甸之蛇看起来更合用阴性形容词，并且，理所当然地，打扮得不太正派。“日安，盐柱阁下。”它从后面拍了一下天使的肩膀，权当打招呼。

“噢，克鲁利，是你，”亚茨拉斐尔彬彬有礼地冲它致意，笑容里略带忧虑，“我还以为在这儿办差的会是别的恶魔。”

“突发任务。”蛇懒洋洋点头，它戴的扁帽里没有发兜，锈红色的卷发披在肩上。“诱惑妇女堕落、煽动愚人暴乱，再顺道往主教的思想里塞几个龌龊的小念头——结果如你所见。”

“……恶魔行径。”天使注视着前方，“虽然我也没有多意外就是了。”祂说。

蛇沉默下来，与祂一同望向广场上参差林立的火刑架。那会儿是公元1609年，一个夏天，在拉里奥哈。

“虽说我一向叹服于人类在肉体折磨花样上的创造力，”克鲁利随便起了个话头，“但这次他们实在蠢得离谱。用火——恐怕是只能给我们抛光……”它朝天使的耳廓吐出蛇信，嘶嘶地说：“不过倒是有可能杀死你们。我知道世上有那样一种火焰。”

“我曾经获发一柄炎剑，”亚茨拉斐尔看起来没多惊讶，“你是见过的。”

“是你给出去的那把剑？”克鲁利难以置信地从鼻腔里喷出一道拉长的气声，“那上面是，地狱之火？然后你就给出去了？”

一提起这件事，亚茨拉斐尔就有点理亏。“她显然比我更需要它。”祂说，“何况五千年了，**祂**老人家都没有追究，就别再提这事了好吗。”

“就提最后一句，”蛇说，“这样的话，**祂**发给你这把剑、又默许你把它送给人类，动机就十分可疑了。”

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。“**祂**的想法不可言说，咱们最好还是别妄加揣测吧。”祂说。越过黑海般的人群，行刑人手中的火把逐个亮起，将星星点点的亮光投入天使的眼睛。

克鲁利无可无不可地晃晃脑袋。

“话说回来，女巫审判是哪边先起的头？你们，还是我们？”它嘀咕道：“我从没在下头看见过相关的档案，所以果然是你们吧。” 

亚茨拉斐尔蹙起眉头。 “绝无可能。”在这个话题上天使展现出了少有的坚决，“上主垂怜，光是想想这事儿我都觉得亵渎。”祂很快找到了否认这项指控的证据：“而且克雷莫和史宾格都属于你们。”

“没有谁去诱惑他们，这二位堕落全靠自己，精神值得钦佩。”克鲁利嗤笑一声，“另外，我倒挺希望你那些同僚能比得上你一半儿清白有良心，这样世界说不定还有得救。”

天使斩钉截铁地说：“祂们正同我一般清白有良心。”

克鲁利耸肩摊手一气呵成，分明是不信的样子。“他们要点火了。看看，这就是你喜欢的人类。”它皱着脸，舌尖抵住牙关，发出威胁的嘶嘶声。

“他们不知道自己在做什么。”

“他们知道，我敢打赌，”蛇说，“不但知道，而且还等着分她的遗产。”

亚茨拉斐尔没有作声。

“轮到你了，天使，”克鲁利哼哼道，“施你的神迹。你来这儿不就是为了这个吗？”

“……不。”亚茨拉斐尔摇头，“不是这一个。”蛇蓦地转头看向祂。天使缓慢地眨着眼睛：被这双眼睛注视时，你会感到自己正在被妥善地怜悯着。祂圆而柔和的眼睛，蓝眼睛。

“我不能这么做。”天使说。

“这是一种……呃，守则，类似于，你不能就这么改变个体的命运，”祂斟酌着措辞，眉心不自觉隆起，“我是说，我们通常只在事情的整体走向上做文章。守则里说，过于注重个体的悲剧，会使你忽略事物间的关联，造成更大的……”

火舌燎上了女巫的脚底。亚茨拉斐尔眉头紧皱。

“……算了，管他呢。”

于是奇迹就这么发生了：乌云飞快地向彼此聚拢，一场突如其来的暴雨席卷了西班牙北部边陲。人们所不知道的是，当第一滴雨落下时，有天使和恶魔从这儿离开；他们所到之处，如注雨线恭敬地向外退避。

“这不算违规，”亚茨拉斐尔谨慎地环顾四周，“这场雨真实存在，我只是把它稍微提早了两个小时。”

“放宽心，没人真在乎这个。”克鲁利伸展身体，姿态惬意，关节奏出美妙的咔咔声。它刚刚决定把今天这事改编成“支援撒旦信徒”，添油加醋地写进自己的功绩表。“在各自交差之前，要不要来杯义人之血？行个方便，让我诱惑你，我知道邻近有不少酒庄。”

“谢谢邀请，但是，今天不了。”天使拒绝道。祂的手在胸前摆出回避的姿势，手指动了动。

“走嘛，”克鲁利抬手，把对方的抵抗变成一个击掌，“你明明就想去。”

但是亚茨拉斐尔抽回了手。“我最好还是别在这儿待太久。”祂客气地说。

克鲁利停顿了片刻。“……好吧，”它摊开手，脸上是一副满不在乎的神色，“不过你来这到底是干什么的？别告诉我是为了海鲜饭。”

“是啊，海鲜饭——顺便行个神迹……”天使抬起头，一小圈彩虹环绕着他俩头顶的晴空。

祂不无愉快地说：“现在是两个了。”

一个启示，带着理性的光辉，闪现在新任洛格罗尼奥第三裁判官的脑海中。

这位裁判官名叫阿隆索·萨拉查·弗里亚斯，出生于布尔戈斯的一个律师家庭，年轻时攻读法学院学位，是归纳法和经验论的忠实信徒。

他放下供词，揉按眉心：“若案件果真牵涉魔鬼，女巫何以不受阻碍地供出同谋？”

此后五年间，两千名“女巫”因此得以活命。

*

时间从未真正存在。它只是一个空洞的人造概念、一把描绘事物流逝的尺子——而你得适应它，如果你不幸属于一个长寿种群，并且已经决定混入人类社会。

身为一条老蛇，克鲁利不像它的天使同伴那样热衷于追逐人类，但是，在有关圣水的话题上与亚茨拉斐尔产生分歧、并因此绝交了五十年（这次好像是来真的）后，克鲁利不得不转换思路，尝试同人类合作。

混入人类社会的第一步：你需要一个符合世俗格式的姓名——耶洗别·克鲁利，它曾经用过这个名字。讽刺意味够浓，令蛇满意。

混入人类社会的第二步：找准良机——第一次世界大战，除了十四世纪、十六世纪和二十年后，你很难找到比这更糟的时代……但这是站在人类的立场上来说的。对于恶魔而言，混乱意味着乐趣，和绩效。

1914年秋，臭名昭著的军火商兼情报贩子，“堕落基督”老JC横空出世，往吱嘎作响的欧罗巴绞肉机里加了第一注润滑油；继而是1916年、1917年。煽风点火是蛇的本行，但它很快发现这事毫无必要：人类在恶行上的想象力往往使恶魔甘拜下风。好在克鲁利没有就此失业，这多亏了它的第二项长处：冒领功勋。

战争快走到尾声了，剩下的只是人类的战争。这事部分要归功于伊甸之蛇与东门天使重归于好，当然啦，唯一主要的原因是，**战争**在欧洲找够了乐子，决定结束这次差强人意的旅行。

在这个时候，英国南部仍不时遭受轰炸，不过德国的飞艇再不会停驻在伦敦上空了。古董书店封闭而安宁，将一切可能打扰到这个夜晚的因素阻隔在外——无论是寒冷、战争，还是人类。

“还是有好事在发生的。”天使沉静地说，不为说服对方，只是陈述，和怀想，“约莫十年之前，你是否去过俄国？亚历山大二世有个叫谢尔盖的儿子，如果你知道他的话。”

克鲁利算了算年份，“进入二十世纪之后，没有——但我知道罗曼诺夫。父亲和儿子都归了我们。”

“那时候我在那儿，我是说，我在现场。”于是亚茨拉斐尔说，祂说出‘杀死’这个词语时模样十分生疏，眉头微微皱着，“……杀死他的那个年轻人姓卡利亚耶夫。”

烛光晦暗，酒色昏沉。克鲁利歪在沙发上，仰头饮酒，舌尖回味地舔过齿列。它含糊应了一声，表示自己在听。

“那些刺客，他们打算往马车里扔炸弹。”天使接着叙述，“当时大公的妻子也在马车里。还有两个孩子，是他们的表亲。”

“啊。”蛇的嘴角下撇。“那两个小恶魔，地狱的餐盘上给他们留着位置。”它嘶嘶问道：“于是你浪费了又一个奇迹，让他们逃出生天？”

“没有。”天使说，“我几乎什么也没有做。我那个月的奇迹配额用完了，况且我还在人群里呢。我大声喊，看啊，车里有两个多漂亮的孩子啊。于是卡利亚耶夫没有投炸弹。”

“然后呢？”克鲁利问。

亚茨拉斐尔啜了一口酒。

“他们策划了第二次，这回车里只有大公本人。他投了炸弹。绞刑。”

蛇把空酒瓶举到眼前。在它扭曲、怪异、黯淡的折射视野里，银制枝型灯台正用火焰为亚茨拉斐尔加冕。它不自觉地伸长手臂，想拨开或触碰那虚幻而沉重的光环。

“……你保住了他的灵魂。”它轻声呢喃。

亚茨拉斐尔茫然地笑了笑。“是他保住了自己的灵魂。”祂说。祂一直是那种柔软又厚重的天使，天然地缺乏性征且天然地充满关怀，既像是父亲、又像是母亲。

天使按了按自己的眉心：“我想我得解酒了……你呢？”

“我？”酒瓶已满了一半，而克鲁利觉得剩下的那一半在它的胃袋里熊熊燃烧。它放任火焰燃烧。

某种莫名其妙的冲动驱使着它，使他感到一切都是这么理所当然：它想要永远在这家小书店里冬眠，从一开始就这么想了。我能在这住一晚吗，它想问，在沙发上。小沙发也行，我可以盘起来。

“我懒得动，”克鲁利用力地抹了把脸，它的声音混着酒气，听起来同平时不大一样。“帮我腾个睡觉的地方——马上要下雪，这鬼天气。”

“我这儿恐怕没有多余的地方给你，”亚茨拉斐尔委婉地说，“明天一早还要开门。”

克鲁利倚在沙发靠背上，没有动弹。它的墨镜在几个小时前被踢到了沙发底下，现下只得用小臂遮住金黄的眼睛。

“给我五分钟。”

五分钟后，另一半酒瓶也满了。

*

“你觉得阿兹拉怎么样？阿兹拉·菲尔。”亚茨拉斐尔兴致勃勃地问：“作为下一任A.菲尔先生的名字。”

克鲁利装模作样地考虑了两秒钟：“听起来像是什么邪恶的有机合成产物。”

“……就这么糟糕？”

“对恶魔来说，这是一种相当高水准的赞美。”恶魔本蛇露齿而笑。

这段对话发生在1939年，克鲁利装作对天使掺和进人类战争这事儿一无所知。它自认为半个英国恶魔，正如亚茨拉斐尔绝大部分时间里是个英国天使：毕竟他们的——祂的书店就在伦敦市区。

说起来，二十年已经过去，老耶洗别也该是时候退出历史舞台了。蛇暗自想，它得抓紧想个新名字，最好也是字母A开头的那种。安、安吉尔-安格斯、安东尼……安东尼·J.克鲁利，这个名字就不错，最好是永远别让天使知道J的含义。

是在更早的时候，与最早的时候相比，仅仅晚了几个世纪；东门天使刚刚离开祂所守护的伊甸、降临人间。

蛇，那时候还叫克蠕力，挑剔地打量着祂：“祂们的脑袋是不是都被圣水泡坏了？”

“我想还没有。至少我没听说——至少在我动身前，没听说有谁的脑袋被，呃，泡坏了。”亚茨拉斐尔就事论事道。祂那时还不懂得讽刺学这门深奥的艺术，用克蠕力的话来说，浑身直冒傻气。

“……我是说祂们竟然派你来跟我作对。绝对是个馊主意，我会证明给祂们看的。”

“噢，不，”天使友善地说，“我想我不是来同你作对的。”

“代行神迹？传播福音？瞧你这副模样，总不会是**祂**让你来惩罚谁的吧？”蛇兴致缺缺。在它看来，这匹倒霉的羊羔倒像是被流放下来的——要么是为了那柄送人的破剑、要么就是为了把它偷放出伊甸园。

它，恶魔，堕天者，伊甸之蛇，原罪的化身，毫无感激之心……搜肠刮肚地打着安慰的腹稿，用金黄的余光窥视天使的表情。

然而亚茨拉斐尔脸上除却安宁和虔诚，别无其他神色，“我总觉得，**祂**是为了让我代表天堂来爱人的。”

伊甸之蛇泄气地转了转脖颈，小声嘲讽道：“**祂**只要学会控制脾气、少毁灭几个城市，就算帮上大忙了。”

亚茨拉斐尔不太赞同地沉默了一会儿。祂眺望着人类聚居的群落，发愁地叹了口气：“有时候我真担心使**祂**失望。”

克蠕力讶异地挑起眉毛：“怎么说？”

“我恐怕还不太明白要如何去爱人。我是说，我们爱人类族群，”亚茨拉斐尔答道，“但人流逝得太快了，就像是火堆，和某一瞬态的火焰。”

克蠕力露出个不怀好意的笑容：“也许你该试试融入火焰。”说句老实话，那时它挺想看这位天使堕落的模样。

在这个建议被提出的六千年后，在耶洗别·克鲁利开始思考某一问题答案的二十四年后，在安东尼·J·克鲁利子承父业、在谍报机构大放异彩的当年，在某个夜晚，在伦敦，流火一簇簇从天幕坠落，天使与恶魔踩在教堂的残垣上，走向巨蛇没有马匹的黑马车。

“你还好吗，”亚茨拉斐尔犹豫地问道，“我是说，感觉怎么样？就是，你。”祂做了个含糊的手势，神情有点尴尬。

克鲁利两手揣在外套口袋里，漫不经心答道：“差点儿烧穿。”

“我不是说教堂地板。”珍本书商快步跟上它，怀里抱着失而复得的绝版收藏。“我是想说，我在你身上感受到了……爱。”说到最后这个字眼时，祂压低了声音，生怕惹得对方不快。

克鲁利剧烈地摇晃了一下，嘴角下垂，像是被这种说法恶心到了。“铁定是你感觉错了。”它用沙哑的嗓音说。

他俩在黑色宾利边上稍站了一会儿。克鲁利埋头把一小堆碎石踢来踢去。“你们会因此堕落吗？”它问，“为你说的那玩意。”

“怎会？”亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地说，“难道不是恨使你们堕落吗？爱是我们的源头，它使一切得到赠予和拯救……”

“那么爱上别人的妻子要怎么算？或者爱上魔鬼？因爱产生私欲又要怎么算？要知道这事儿可不受本人控制。顺带一提，我记得上头那位挺讨厌偶像的。”

天使沉默片刻。

“我不清楚。”祂说，“我们通常说的爱是，你知道的，恒久包容、盼望、忍耐，不包括这些负面的……情况。也许该回你们那里打听打听。”

蛇冷漠而尖锐地笑了一下。“这玩意在我们那儿是活不下去的。”它说。

克鲁利一脚踢飞碎石，踏着目中无人的大步，钻进宾利车里。它“砰”地一声甩上了车门。亚茨拉斐尔绕到副驾驶，轻手轻脚坐进去，双手局促地放在膝上。

“你会得救的。你心中一直保有好的部分，爱会让你得救。”祂轻声说。

“停止你的一厢情愿。”克鲁利踩下油门。“无论你感觉到了什么，那都是错的，全盘错误。”它轻蔑地说，“爱？我恨这玩意。它使我恶心。”

“在你说这些的时候，你的……并未减少。”亚茨拉斐尔侧头看它，“那不太好受，是吗？”克鲁利感到祂在用一种伤感和探究的神情注视自己，那模样真像个虚张声势的蹩脚大夫，装作对病人感同身受。

“别胡扯了，我好得很——或者我该说坏得很，随便怎么地。”

天使慢慢收回视线，自说自话道：“有没有什么是我能做的？”我是说，如果你需要我……想要我的话。如果能让你感觉好一点儿——”

“……闭嘴吧。”克鲁利忍无可忍地说，“别那么看着我。收起你那高贵的看什么都充满爱意的同理心。”蛇瞳的金黄色逐渐覆满了它的眼珠，嘶嘶的话语被从齿缝里挤出来：“我，是个，恶魔。少拿你们那一套衡量我——你的那玩意根本没法子拯救谁，反倒会把人拉到深渊底下去。”

*

从四十年代初至六十年代末，伊甸之蛇在世界各地游荡。它用各种手段——大多数时间是恶劣的手段——收集各个教堂的圣水，甚至按照效果给它们排了次序：荣登榜首的是梵蒂冈的圣彼得大教堂，凭借它容易上瘾的刺痛快感，和对蛇类蜕皮的良性促进作用。克鲁利绝望地发现，与其指望恶魔被人类圣水融化，倒不如指望牠们先被人类圣水淹死。

最后的机会在伦敦。克鲁利始终坚信伦敦是不同的，因为有天使在那里常驻。近年来它没有费心打听亚茨拉斐尔的动向：它知道祂就在那家A·菲尔先生的古董书店里，在苏活区，在伦敦、英国，在这个星球，在世界上某个确定的地方，或许正琢磨着报纸上的填字迷题。

假使《天堂观察者》的确开设了笑话专栏，那么最近二十六年它只会被同一件事占据：伊甸园的守护者、东门天使亚茨拉斐尔臆测祂六千年的老对头正因爱祂而痛苦。克鲁利想这或许是因为它成功地（或者失败地，这俩是同一个意思）营造出了“尚可拯救”的假象，或许是因为对恶魔来说拯救是永远不可得的，而好心肠又乐于奉献的天使朋友试图通过臆想的爱来伪造它。

这个星球就是一座层层加厚的坟场，用新生包裹着死亡，不令它们透出腐朽绝望的气味。人类毫无理由地被时间与空间压制着，并试图从这些无理的东西中寻找一种普遍成立的物理定律，但他们有自由意志；天使和恶魔不受物理定律束缚，但没有自由意志，只能笃行各自的守则。或者上帝创造“自由意志”时的预设就是只青睐不那么纯粹的种群……而爱，不幸地，爱是自由意志，至少天使臆想的那部分是。

1967年，克鲁利回到苏活区，照例雇了几个嬉皮士，让他们想法子去探探圣保罗和西敏寺。做完这一切后它从酒吧里出来，拉开宾利车门：亚茨拉斐尔坐在它的副驾上，丰润的脸上难得露出犹豫不决的神情。祂看起来就像是真的——只除了衣着上不再追赶潮流：天使仍穿着二战时的浅色风衣三件套，衣服已经半旧，但因主人惜物，穿在身上依然显得清洁又体面——马甲边缘那些磨损的痕迹是真的；祂就是真的。有那么短暂的一会儿克鲁利几乎失去语言：亚茨拉斐尔把装有真正圣水的保温杯递给它，尽管在这个过程中天使几度想要收回手臂。空气因夜雾而潮湿，车窗外霓虹灯闪烁不已。

“……我该说谢谢吗，”克鲁利心情复杂地说，“我送你回书店吧？”

天使的手指在膝上颤动。祂张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但祂最终摇了摇头。“最好不要。”祂说。在昏暗的车内，祂的蓝眼睛里有明显的反光。

“……别那么失望嘛。”亚茨拉斐尔用故作轻松的语气说。“或者以后有一天我们可以……我也不知道，”祂的声音发紧，语速却加快，不再为理智留下反悔的余地，“一起野餐、或者去丽兹吃饭之类的，谁知道呢。”祂说话时眼珠轻微晃动。

“让我载你一段儿，”克鲁利再度要求，“去哪都行。我要载你。”

亚茨拉斐尔勉强笑了一下，声调里压抑着紊流。“对我来说，你太超前了，克鲁利。”

天使推开车门。天外霓虹光色交错，如圣迹显影，在祂头顶堆出光环。克鲁利震颤地望着祂。在密集而沉闷的心跳声里，伊甸之蛇仿佛听见六千年前自己的声音，一种谶言：**“……你当投身入火焰。”**

*

“你跟我，我们俩才是一国的，”克鲁利不厌其烦地强调道，他的墨镜滑到了鼻尖，金黄的视线频繁瞥向副驾驶位，“就只有你跟我。”

“我们的情况不一样，克鲁利，”副驾上，亚茨拉斐尔为难地说，“非常不同。”此时距世界末日只剩下两个夜晚和一个白天。

举凡朋友之间（男朋友同理），大约总有些分歧不可调和。沿着直达电梯向下，怀疑叛逆是美德；向上，虔敬顺从是戒律。天使紧闭的嘴唇略微动了动，似是想更加深入地讨论一下这个问题，可祂只是沉默着，向后靠住椅背。

一只猫窜过马路，克鲁利猛地踩下刹车——受人类形体的惯性所限，他俩同时往前冲了一下，又被安全带尽职尽责地拉回来。

克鲁利愤怒地锤了下喇叭。但好的一面是，至少车里的气氛不那么凝滞了。

“就——慢点开，”亚茨拉斐尔检视前方马路，心有余悸，“我真心希望我们今晚不会再撞……再跟什么东西撞在一起了。”

而克鲁利，在半分钟前刚决定启动单方面冷战，装作对此充耳不闻。他翻出一张碟片塞进车载CD——他一直不太喜欢海顿，那些强颜欢笑的神圣音符总能最大限度地激发他的破坏欲，但眼下他正需要这个。亟需破坏点什么的恶魔把音量调到最大，弗莱迪·海顿·墨丘利的歌声从音箱里滑出来，使人联想到某种发亮的丝织品。

“噢，”天使温和地叹息，“我知道这首歌。”是Love of My Life，克鲁利低咒了一声，手动切到下一首——Under Pressure，棒极了。他泄愤似的一脚踩下油门，夜色风驰电掣从黑色宾利上滑过，像水滑过海豚。

“单独的一方没法引发哈密吉多顿。”宾利在伦敦市区穿梭，漫长难熬的皇后乐队专场演出后，克鲁利说，“你得承认，你所在的那边，祂们同样想开战。”

亚茨拉斐尔靠在椅背里，垂着眼睛，像是睡着了。克鲁利知道祂没睡着是因为，归功于隐蔽性良好的墨镜，当他用余光注视对方时，发现对方也在不时窥视自己。

“‘这世上要有爱，必先要有火。是火为爱开道，这样爱才有降临的土壤。’”亚茨拉斐尔听起来忧心忡忡，“祂们，我是说上头的那些，大多是这么认为的。”

“我讨厌火。”克鲁利怏怏不乐地说。

“祂们会处理好的，祂们仍然爱人。”亚茨拉斐尔试图缓解他的紧张。天使的语气不像祂一直以为的那样笃定，但他俩目前谁都没有注意到这一点。“我们找到那个孩子，然后……”天使停顿片刻，换了个更体面的措辞，“解决他，这事就结束了。只要开战的理由消失……只要他消失。”祂说，“火不会来，一切都还像从前那样。” 

“祂们爱人，”克鲁利讥嘲地说，“尤其偏爱批量购买赎罪券的那些。富得流油，特别好烧。”

“指责和偏见于沟通毫无益处。”亚茨拉斐尔闭了闭眼，“我们为什么不……平和一点，好好说话呢，至少在火到来之前？”

“可是火已经来了，火他妈的早就来了！”克鲁利在急转弯的同时大叫道，“这个世界已在火里烧了六千年……人是柴薪。天堂是刀俎地狱是蝇蛆，他们全在等这一锅肉上桌——”

“听着，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔头疼地说，声音艰涩，“我是个天使，目前还不想堕落，我不能质疑政策，这已经是我唯一能做——”

“你唯一能做的就是劝说我杀死一个男孩，因为你觉得这能挽救更多人的性命，并且你怕杀死他会弄脏你清白无辜的手——别自欺欺人了天使，”蛇嘶嘶冷笑，“这就是你如何爱人的。”

他胸膛在激烈情绪的余韵中起伏着，头脑却渐渐冷静下来。话已说到尽处，问题只在于如何收场。与历史上曾受他诱惑的大多数暴君相似，他须得全盘抹杀自己的畏怯——克鲁利腾出一只手把墨镜推回鼻梁上方，他啐道：“哈利路亚。”这一回亚茨拉斐尔不再用那种温柔的神情看着他。

天使转头看向漆黑一片的窗外，虹膜上有一层薄而湿润的亮光。“我们没法完全改变彼此的认知，但也……不必改变，这没什么不好。”祂艰难地说，“我是说，毕竟……我是个天使，你是个恶魔。我们就，求同存异吧。”

“是啊，总之我们得先找到他。”伊甸之蛇顺着祂给的台阶喷出个赞同的鼻音，“夜宵？”

两个小时后，天使与恶魔用过夜宵，老式宾利在旧书店门前停下。下车的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的余光注意到了什么，珍本收藏家的天性使祂俯身捡起安娜丝玛遗落的预言书。“这儿有本书……”祂的话音戛然而止。

“不是我的。”克鲁利瞟了一眼封面，不甚在意地说，“九成九是今晚那小姑娘的。事先声明：我是个恶魔，恶魔才不会傻乎乎地，为了这么一本破书开几十公里回那个乡下地方搞什么失物招领……” 

“我去还。”亚茨拉斐尔飞快地说，祂已经彻底被珍本占据了心神。天使把预言书抱在胸前——封面朝里——快步回到书店，迅速锁紧门窗、拉好遮帘，活像后头有人在撵。

过了大约二十秒，旧书店后窗的灯亮了起来。

*

亚茨拉斐尔抬起手，接住了阿格妮丝·风子留给末日前人世的最后一条良准预言。祂念道：“**明智地选择以何面目示人**……这又是什么意思？”

几个小时后，在克鲁利的公寓里，亚茨拉斐尔正用小型喷壶往盆栽的绿叶上喷水——受限于智慧和见识，这些小生命很难透过暴君克鲁利的表象感受到东门天使柔软的灵魂，纷纷受宠若惊、劫后余生地颤抖着。

“你介意我不戴墨镜吗？我是说在这儿。”亚茨拉斐尔用商量的语气问，“能见度实在是有点儿，低。”

“你想怎样都行。”克鲁利抚摸着身上的风衣外套、马甲、衬衫，像是突然对天使的着装风格生出了兴趣；他拇指与食指稍微错动，在某种莫名的战栗中解开了马甲最上面那颗纽扣。

亚茨拉斐尔摘下墨镜，与喷壶一并放在桌上。“是扣子太紧了吗？”天使的语气有点担忧。

“不是，是你的马甲，”克鲁利迅速换了个动作，“罹患白癜风，我瞧瞧有没有救。”

他将马甲上的磨损指给亚茨拉斐尔看：褪色的斑痕集中在门襟和衣摆，还有扣眼周围。

“不用，这样就挺好的，”亚茨拉斐尔摇头，“毕竟这上头有七八十年的时光呢。”

克鲁利讥讽道：“——七八十年。”

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼。“是哦，你有六千年呢。”祂绕着六千年时光的老友转了一圈。

“噢不，”克鲁利挫败地靠到椅背上，“就，别用我的脸做出那种表情，拜托。那种他妈的神圣表情。”

“如你所愿。”亚茨拉斐尔耸肩。祂沉下脸，嘴角向下耷着、眉心堆起一点皱痕：“别用我的脸做出那种表情。”一个值得十分的完美还原。

“……好吧，”克鲁利低声道，“准确无误，就是这么不讨喜。”

天使没听清他的自言自语。克鲁利微微弯起眼睛，用天使的脸露出个矜持的笑容。“惟妙惟肖，”他学着亚茨拉斐尔一贯的语气说，“棒呆了。”

“我得说，你看上去也比我更像我本人，”天使评价道，“更像个理想的天使。”

“谢谢，你更不赖——本色出演一个不折不扣的混蛋。”克鲁利皮笑肉不笑地回击。他抬手扯了扯颈上的格纹领结：“明早你必须得给我个奇迹。我能忍这傻玩意超过五分钟就算撒旦——上帝——随便谁开眼了。”

“经典永不过时。”亚茨拉斐尔把属于祂的（也是仅剩的）那把椅子挪近，坐下来展示祂在翻领底下特意弄出的格纹衬里。克鲁利不忍直视地捂住了脸。

“下次在你这么说之前，”蛇建议道，“想想音乐之声。”

“……依我看咱们还是聊聊别的吧。”天使真诚地说。

他俩换了回来，屋主取出两支冰过的高脚杯，斟上红酒。

克鲁利思索了一会儿——在日常相处中，恶魔往往是负责诱惑，或者换句话说，负责寻找话题的那个。但首先，“容我再度确认一下，现在我们是在我们自己这一边了，对吧？再也没有那些烦人的上司……没有地狱，也没有天堂。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头：“准确来说，我们这次同时站在了天堂和地狱的对立面。”

“哇哦。我们超酷。”克鲁利诚意欠奉地喝彩道，或者他只是习惯了用嘲讽的语气说话。“我是没什么退路了，但是，”他不自觉地舔舐嘴唇，“天堂不像地狱这么记仇，我是说，要是你日后想回去，也不是完全没机会？”

天使坦诚地说：“我没打算回去。”祂做了个“随他去”的手势：“理念上不太一致。并且我更喜欢这儿。”

“哦……哦。”克鲁利说。他没意识到自己嘴角的上扬，他几乎觉得自己在梦游。“真——那真遗憾，”他假惺惺地说，“既然这样，那我们……”还未等他想出个所以然来，亚茨拉斐尔忽然说：“我得向你道歉，为了我的……偏见和不信任。”

祂的神情太过认真，伊甸之蛇下意识坐直了身体：“就……没关系？你就是会更信任你那边，我还不知道你嘛。”

“还有我——我一直都挺高兴认识你的，无论是作为朋友还是什么。我曾经说我们不是朋友，那——那不是真的。”

“我也很高兴，”克鲁利心不在焉地说，“你是个特别棒的朋友，一直都是。”

他绞尽脑汁想给自己套一个程度相近的罪名，以减轻天使的愧疚感——可以想见，这事儿很快就变成了绞尽脑汁地从斑斑劣迹中挑拣一个情节最轻的。

“我也要告解，”他最后说，“十四年前，轮到我去给咱们俩办差，曼彻斯特。”

亚茨拉斐尔想了想：“是那个孩子？”

“对，”蛇小心注意着祂的表情，“其实那次我搞砸了。”

天使惊讶极了：“我以为那就只是个普通的临终关怀。”

克鲁利破罐子破摔地说：“起初一切都好好的，直到我听取你的建议，变了个该死的魔术。”

“所以是失败了？难怪你突然对魔术开始过敏。”

“我又不是你——我大获成功。收获满堂喝彩。就只用了一点小奇迹。”克鲁利面无表情，“除了那个小鬼突然问我，你是神秘博士吗？”

他咬牙切齿地重复了一遍：“‘你，是，神，秘，博，士，吗？’”

亚茨拉斐尔大笑起来，与他碰杯。

“于是我跟他说，世界上就没有神秘博士。咖喱星根本不存在——整个星系都是我帮忙建的，我清楚得不得了。”

天使笑得难以自已，蓝眼睛里闪着湿漉漉的亮光。祂起身添酒。克鲁利理直气壮地把酒杯伸过去，亚茨拉斐尔从自己的杯中匀了一半给他。

“就那年狂欢节前夕，我赐福之后，本想找间酒吧帮你挑点事儿，结果不小心当选狂欢国王，”天使坐回椅子上，坐姿比先前更加随意，“只好领着他们跳了一个礼拜加沃特舞。”

克鲁利支着下巴重复道：“……‘不小心’？”

“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔承认，“碰上酒吧之夜，稍微放松了一小下。多好的舞伴们。”

蛇觉得在这种无关紧要的小事上坦诚一点儿也没什么坏处：“你差点把鸭子噎死，后来又活了那回，是我干的。还有天鹅——所以后来每次都列队整齐。你看，恐吓是有益处的。”

果然，“我就知道。”天使说。

亚茨拉斐尔在自己的记忆中翻检：“哈姆雷特的第一版四开本是我弄的。那个出版商，尼古拉斯·林，我曾是他的赞助人。”

“你猜怎么着，”克鲁利嘴角牵动，“第二版是我牵的头。我也是他的赞助人。”

对话发展到这里，已经像个扑克牌局：他俩一面要力争上游、另一面又小心翼翼地压着大牌。

“起初我跟你一起吃饭，是为了双份的餐后甜点。”亚茨拉斐尔愧疚地说，“特别赠送，不对外出售。”

“太过分了，”克鲁利话锋一转，“不过我也就是随便诱惑你一下……那时候我还指望你会因为暴食堕落呢，就跟传说里……谁似的。谁来着？”

他们又碰了一杯。

“说起来，有件事我好奇很久了。”天使说。

“愿闻其详？”

“关于你的中间名，‘J’，我是说，总有个代表的词汇吧。”

“真的不代表什么，”克鲁利若无其事地说，“指不定是为了纪念约翰·列侬？”

亚茨拉斐尔深吸一口气，“披头士上世纪六十年代才出道。”

“噢，”克鲁利笑得跟个混蛋似的，“那我八成是给记混了……啊！对了，是别西卜。”

“……别西卜？”

克鲁利解释道：“因为暴食堕落，就跟传说里别西卜似的。”

亚茨拉斐尔无言以对。但好奇心很快就战胜了祂：“像这种传说，别西卜知道吗？”

“应该不知道，”蛇大胆猜测，“因为最开始讲这种故事的那位主教活得好好的……直到他死之前都活得好好的。总之，”他晃了晃残酒：“该我问了。”

“等一下，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“你管你刚才那些叫回答？”

“是啊，”蛇狡猾地说，“你也可以这么回答。又不是我规定天使不能说谎的，这是你们的设计缺陷。我的问题是……”

……今年你店里会有地方给我冬眠吗？既然我们是一边的。放下那些顾虑吧，你已经不能算是位天使了。

克鲁利问：“你那把冒火的剑，最后会被回收到哪儿去？”

“我也不知道。”天使摇头，“或许，要看战争下次何时出场了。”

“噢。”克鲁利没话找话，“就没想过拿回来吗？”

“它已不再属于我了，”亚茨拉斐尔奇怪地看着他，“而且我为什么要把消防隐患拿回书店？”

克鲁利说：“也是。”他停顿了一下，“明天一起吃饭？”

“可以，以及这算是第二个问题了，”亚茨拉斐尔宣布，“所以我还能问一个。”

“嗯哼。”克鲁利掏出智能手机，头也不抬地戳着。

“认真一点。”

克鲁利顿了一下，依旧没有抬头，手里动作却停了：“我尽量。”

“问题是，”亚茨拉斐尔专注地看着他，语调平缓，“应当如何爱人？你知道我说的是什么。”

克鲁利的手机掉在地上。在屏幕与瓷砖之中的某一样（也可能是两样）磕碎之前，天使给了它一个奇迹。

“你——你不会想沾上这些的，看看耶稣基督在人间是什么下场。”伊甸之蛇本能地扯开个散漫的笑容。“因为那玩意与你所知的那些完全不同。它凶猛、沉重、混乱，伴随憎恨，饱含贪婪、暴怒和嫉妒。它会掏空你，再往你里面塞满‘负面情况’，你能想到的、你想都想不到的……”

他俯身去捡手机，连捞两下，手臂颤抖，捞了个空。

“那听起来就像是人。”亚茨拉斐尔捡起他的手机，递还给他。天使镇定地说，“别忘了，最初我们在人类身上也只能看到自己所代表的那一面。”

他们挨得那么近，膝盖几乎碰在一起，天使的手掌柔软、干燥、温暖。克鲁利抓住自己的手机，指尖因用力而泛起血色。在这部手机里，他为天使设置的来电图片是，火焰。

“别想了，”克鲁利开始感到呼吸艰难，仿若身处火场，“你又不需要这个。”

亚茨拉斐尔关切地看着他，“可你需要。”

克鲁利讥讽地指了指自己的嘴唇：“那么我需要你吻我，现在就吻我，接着我们到床上做点儿成年人类情侣该做的——”

天使犹豫片刻，似乎在权衡他言语的可靠程度，然后，祂的脸慢慢凑了过来，神情虔诚而克制，活像在赐福似的。祂的呼吸喷在克鲁利唇上了，金色的睫毛羞赧地垂着，毫无瑕疵的蓝眼睛瞥向一边。

“撒旦啊别——”克鲁利猛然后仰，用手臂挡开了祂，“我不需要。撒旦啊。我他妈的不需要。”他胡乱地抬起手，在眼睛附近摸了又摸，这才发现今晚墨镜没在他鼻梁上。他骂了几句耶和华，猛地站起来，对上天使愕然的表情，又缓缓坐下。他的身体轻微地颤抖着。

“我——我是说，你可别现在就堕落了。那可就毁了。”克鲁利终于在展示架上摸到一副墨镜，感谢他自己在各种地方囤积墨镜的好习惯。他飞快地把墨镜推到脸上，那样子就像关上一道紧急防火门。

“至少这证明我做得到。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“你就只是在证明而已，”克鲁利抹了把脸，“这不是你的路，天使。”

“我是在尝试——我的道路是爱，在这条路上我经验丰富，这就是我的道路。”

“乐观主义救不了你。还记得我说过什么吗？那玩意会——”

“会拉人入深渊。我记得。”天使沉静地说，“所以我会拉你出来，或者至少不让你独自留在那儿。”

克鲁利用双手捂住了脸。他的手指长而劲瘦，有着分明的骨节。一尊活的忏悔像。

“别自作多情了，难道我看起来像个值得拯救的东西？”他说，声音沉闷，“……为什么？因为六千年地球上只有我们俩？还是因为1941年我救了你那些神神叨叨的傻帽预言书？”

“因为我觉得这样做是对的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“因为你在因此受苦。”

“……那是假的。看在敌基督的份上1941年是假的。”蛇的喉咙里发出了某种类似哽咽的声音，“是我，你怀疑得一点儿不错。给德国人领路的是我，让你们在教堂碰头的也是我。我得杀了你。我要杀了你。不是那种过家家的无形体化，是无法反悔的永恒的死亡——要是我没在那儿，飞机扔下去的就会是他妈的地狱业火！你知道你差点就……你以为我现在就不想——”

他的话音戛然而止，因为天使在他面前俯下身来，捧住了他的脸。天使的指尖从墨镜底下探进去，轻柔地碰触他的颧骨，掌心温暖着他的手背，像是猫科动物的肉垫。

克鲁利蜷起了手指。

“但你在那儿。”亚茨拉斐尔说。祂小心地摘下了蛇赖以伪装的墨镜。有些时候你不得不承认种族优势的存在：天使对爱无师自通，哪怕那是一种祂们无法理解的爱。多精彩的戏码……这位好心的天使打算拿自己去弥补祂深渊底下的朋友了，克鲁利想，可是撒旦啊，在那双蓝眼睛的直接注视下，他无法自控地听见冰河化冻的声音。

*

星期天中午，圣詹姆斯公园，一切结束之后。这是后末日时代的第一天。

“我倒觉得，两边都会把这段时间看成决战之前的一小段喘息。”克鲁利半边身体挂在长椅扶手上，像一条慵懒度日的蛇。

亚茨拉斐尔不由皱眉：“我以为决战已经结束了。”

“不，真正的大决战，”克鲁利说，“是全部的我们，对上他们所有人。”

“你是说，天堂和地狱对抗人类？”

“也该离开花园了。”克鲁利意有所指地说，“我早跟你说过，堕天的事儿、智慧果的事儿、你那把炎剑的事儿……很玄。那词儿怎么说来着？”

亚茨拉斐尔摊手：“不可言说。”

“对了，就是这个，总之，按照安排……”克鲁利起身道，“先让我诱惑你去吃个午餐？”

“诱惑成功。”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地跟着站起来。

他们沿着草坪往外走。

“去丽兹怎样？刚好，奇迹一样地，那里会马上出现一张空出来的双人桌。”天使提议。

“我没意见。”克鲁利说，并且随手取消了昨晚在网上预约的桌位：一张双人桌。

今夜伦敦有雨。在他们头顶，云层吞没阳光，雾气逐渐显形。亚茨拉斐尔站定脚步，仰头看云，克鲁利大步从祂身边走了过去。

“走了，天使。”蛇头也不回，率先没入雾里。

亚茨拉斐尔叉起一小块蛋糕。祂那双漂亮的蓝眼睛惬意地弯起，唇珠上有一点润泽的酒迹。

天使们的餐桌礼仪一向无可挑剔：祂们总是缓慢而优雅地进食，对食物和上主满怀感恩。而地狱生物总是饥肠辘辘，像是腹内有业火在燃烧——至少克鲁利自己是这么觉得的——牠们的食谱上往往只有两样：自己的同类，和满载罪愆的人类灵魂。地狱里时刻在闹饥荒，知道了这个，你就能在某种程度上理解恶魔们为何把诱惑人类视为第一要务。

克鲁利把注意力从天使的叉子上挪开。它低头看着骨瓷碗碟，对这种精美的东西毫无食欲——五秒钟后，漂亮的小蛋糕变成了一堆盘中碎尸。

“你今天好像……不太一样，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“挺难形容的。在上面发生了什么吗？”

“没吧，”伊甸之蛇烦躁地盯着高脚杯，“就是有点……不，没什么。”

天使放下叉子，慕斯蛋糕只动了一半。

“克鲁利？”祂不太确定地问。

“我好得很。”克鲁利说，“要紧的是，我们竟然拯救了世界。”它露出嫌弃的表情。

“以及彼此。”亚茨拉斐尔揩了一下嘴角，“如果不是你内心的善良，这事儿一准成不了。”

“这么说来，你承认你内里其实是个混蛋啰。”

“这就是为什么我们更像人。”亚茨拉斐尔并未否认，“就像你昨晚说的，若要爱人，先成为人……道理总是相通的，嗯？”

“忘了成为人类吧，”克鲁利用银勺敲了敲高脚杯的杯沿，“比这更好玩的事儿还有的是呢。想想看，天堂和地狱都不再干涉，整个世界都是我们的游乐场……”

它举杯：“来，敬世界。”

亚茨拉斐尔也端起酒杯。

“敬……世界。”天使说。

这里我们试图提及记忆、动机、逻辑，以及情感。当下我们所认同的是，记忆和动机依托于逻辑存在，而情感不受此控制。情感无形无性、不可言说，它会被不留痕迹地抹除、被逻辑和动机替代，一如修复不当的人物画。将条件分别设为“克鲁利爱着亚茨拉斐尔”与“恶魔试图拉着天使一同堕落”，前文同样成立。

在底下，牠们是这么说的：天使或许会堕落，但恶魔永远是恶魔；因为在地狱中，业火日复一日燃烧、焚尽善性。

“说起来，”蛇斜倚在靠背椅上，眯着眼睛，适度的酒精使它打开了话匣，“你还挺难诱惑的。”

亚茨拉斐尔应了一声。天使不在状态——或者说走神得有点儿过于明显了，眼神放空，雪白桌布被祂捻出水纹似的皱痕。

“看起来五毒俱全，但实际上非常固执。”克鲁利说，“……你在想什么？”

“啊？……噢，”天使勉强笑笑，“没什么，我在——我在想‘J’。”

蛇从墨镜上方看祂，极富暗示意味地舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖鲜红分叉。

“J代表耶洗别。”它暧昧地说。

曾经有先知以利亚畏惧王后耶洗别，就离开亚哈王的国。他在旷野里头走了一日，望见一棵罗腾树，便坐在那树下待死。

一位穿白的天使将先知从睡眠中拍醒。祂在地下放了陶瓮装的水与炭火烧的饼，对他说：“吃吧，先知，你还有那么长的路要走。”

以利亚吃了这些，就有了力量。他行了四十昼夜，避到何烈山上；在这座山上，耶和华神的使者曾向牧人摩西显现火烧不毁的荆棘、又在摩西领人民出埃及后，将十诫颁刻在山壁上。

以利亚在那里进了一个洞，住在洞里面，就有天外的声音问他：“先知啊，你在这洞里做什么？”

先知说出前因后果，便收到了天外的启示。于是先知遵行这启示，从神的山离开，回到人间去打他应打的仗。

何烈山上，亚茨拉斐尔显出行迹，眺望先知的背影。“他会做出一番事业来的。”天使欣慰地说，“人不能永远逃避，不是吗？”

伊甸之蛇从山壁上游下来，化作人形，站在祂身边。“要我说这主意糟透了。”它抱怨道，“你说这倒霉蛋最后会被怎么算？完成了上帝的意旨，还是听信了恶魔的诱惑？”

“前者，算是特殊情况，”亚茨拉斐尔想了想，“毕竟这儿只有我们俩，我给他送过饭，他没见过的只有你。”

“这就是为什么你把我从王宫温暖的被窝里拉起来，让我帮忙劝劝这位和我不共戴天的先知……搞不定了，嗯？”

“算我欠你一次。”亚茨拉斐尔神情尴尬，“我也没想到你会去附以色列王后的身。我是说，我以为……”

“啊，”克鲁利打着哈欠，“死了两个孩子，其中一个是摔死的。还不到两岁。漂亮的小脑袋瓜，跟鸡蛋似的碎成一片一片的。靠宗教拴住丈夫的心。可怜的女人，在我这儿她反倒快乐点。”

而天使并没有因此动摇：“这位可怜的王后手上沾满了先知的血。”

“你那位先知还不是一样？”

“但她拜的是假神。”

“是啊，是啊，”蛇翻了个白眼，“引诱亚哈王是我的工作，就像指引先知是你的工作。能不能放尊重点？”

“抱歉。”天使诚恳地说。

“而我还是那个想法，如果某件事不该存在，**祂**完全可以直接阻止，何必等人们犯了错再降下惩罚？”克鲁利说，“你想向他们证明永恒，可他们根本活不了那么久。想想玛土萨拉，他活得很久，但最后还是死了。你可还记得摩西？”

亚茨拉斐尔露出怀念的笑容，“很有干劲儿。”

“一百二十岁，转瞬即逝。我听说你曾经向他展示异像。我一直想问，”克鲁利看着祂，“为什么是火烧的荆棘？”

天使摇头，“是**祂**要我这样做的，那时候**祂**还在地上。”

“那你觉得呢？那位会是什么意思？”

“我想，大概是为了象征什么吧。”

“在你们的解释里，荆棘可不是什么好东西。”

“是啊，”亚茨拉斐尔叹道，“尤其是伊甸园里那些，挺难清理的。”

“……但你有一句说得没错。”克鲁利忽然说。

天使用眼神示意它说下去。

克鲁利遥望晨光熹微的旷野，“人不能永远逃避。”以色列王后黑色的睡袍被山风吹起，水一样在身上流淌；它的眼睛像燃烧的双星，发丝间透出香膏的气味。

亚茨拉斐尔食不知味地吃完了那块蛋糕。他唤来侍者，又点了一些甜的东西。他看起来就需要一些甜的东西。

“你应该更高兴点，”克鲁利说，“你瞧，一切都挺好的，你喜欢的世界还是老样子——”

“是我们喜欢的。”天使纠正道。

“得了吧！我可不喜欢，”克鲁利连忙否认，跟嘴里被燎了一下似的，“就只是勉勉强强有点趣味而已。”

“你喜欢你的老宾利。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“还有电视，那些整蛊节目，互联网，拍卖会，自助洗车服务，修剪得整整齐齐的草坪……还有我的书店。我正要换一张大床，沙发很软和，你可以选个地方冬眠——随你喜欢，哪怕在书架上也行。”

他每点出一样东西，蛇拧起的眉头就舒展一点。在听到天使允许它碰那些宝贝书架之后，克鲁利的表情完全放松了下来，它挑剔地说：“别搞得太热了，毕竟我可在火里烧够了。还有，别！再！往红茶里加枫糖了。”

天使仿佛松了口气。“看，你还是挺喜欢这儿的。”他说。

“好吧，”克鲁利做了个投降的手势，“除了小马宝莉和皇后乐队。”

“——但是我昨晚该吻你的，”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃地说，“然后跟你上床。那时候我就该吻你的，我早就应该……”

克鲁利奇怪地看着他。天使爱穿光明亲善的奶油色，像在基调昏暗的画布上堆出一脉丰腴的薄白，柔柔垂照人世。他的眼睛，怎么说呢，使它想起1941年那间教堂的彩窗，轰炸后的彩窗。

“还好没有，”蛇的肩膀抖了一下，“否则眼下你已经是一滩了，傻瓜。”

天使笑了笑，没有回答。他转而说：“我明白荆棘是什么意思了。”

六千年来头一次，克鲁利没跟上同伴的思路：“什么荆棘？”

“火烧不毁的荆棘。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“是人世。”

他们圆桌上点着烛台，微弱的烛光在天使浅金色的头发上跳动。有一只飞蛾，不知是从哪里飞来的，晃晃悠悠地撞向了烛焰。

在前一个晚上，克鲁利低声问，“一个人怎么会同时像你这样聪明，又能傻成你这样？”

“我或许是个傻瓜，但我能承担选择，”天使说，“你只要告诉我……该如何爱人？”

“……做一个人。”伊甸之蛇敬畏地说。他的眼睛是全然的金色，天使在那里面看见了一种颇具远见的忧悒。

亚茨拉斐尔用银勺罩住烛火。飞蛾一边翅膀已烧坏了，像一张小纸片似的，沿Z形扑腾着下坠，落在他的餐盘上。

“让我看看……”亚茨拉斐尔小心地拨动它，“噢，别担心，会好的。”

“你闷死的那只鸽子，”克鲁利撑着下巴看他，这时候突然说，“还是我救活的。”

“你一直都比我更像一位天使。”亚茨拉斐尔语气笃定。

一个奇迹后，天使轻轻地说：“飞吧，我的小姐妹。”

\- 完 -

*

**Author's Note:**

> 一些可看可不看的注释和想法：  
http://lady-empty.lofter.com/post/1f5eb3ce_1c63fc647


End file.
